User talk:KhangND
cipher template help Welcome back, Khang. Sorry to bother you this soon, but can you lend a hand with the template for the card lists? There's been a bit of trouble with the R+X cards not showing up, especially when there's already a plus version of that card. Not only that, there's also the issue of starter deck cards having different arts as well, which I had to use the same trick as for those risen cards, leading to a not-so-perfect solution. Considering we'll have two starter decks this year that will follow that pattern, can you help sort this problem out? Thanks.-- 02:01, February 21, 2019 (UTC) :oh thanks, it's nice to see you're still around :) sure, I'll look into it as soon as I can. --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 04:11, February 21, 2019 (UTC) KhangBot Errors Hey dude, I know we're in the middle of all of these changes. But I want to let you know that your Bot made a pretty noticeable error on Lucina's page had changed to Kris instead of Robin for most of the fill ins. Just wanted to let you know. I fixed her page, but there may be other issues on other pages due to the autofill of the Bot.-Nauibotics (talk) 02:43, February 24, 2019 (UTC) :Oh thanks, I didn't notice, sorry about that, I'll make sure to check them again. Luckily, I have only used the bot for Kris-related pages. Seems like going over the pages and edit them manually is the only way to fix. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 02:51, February 24, 2019 (UTC) On Pike We can decide on it later, but Pike is also a weapon in Berwick Saga, which is why I named the page for the boss, Pike (character). Emperor Hardin (talk) 03:30, March 3, 2019 (UTC) :Okay, got it. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 03:47, March 3, 2019 (UTC) User difficulty Hey! I’m Lemonz1974, and you probably know me as one of the moderators on discussions, and the guy that fixes broken links. I’m here to ask for the temporary ban of a user; Dialga Time Lord. Me and Tingly both know him very personally, and know how much of a pain he is. He’s been banned from Fandom once, and Smashpedia 2 or 3 times. He’s being troublesome and being extremely off-topic, even though he knows the rules, and I’ve reminded him about them many times (those times were off-wiki). I’d request about a week for him because I can’t physically do it with me only being a moderator. Thanks you and I appreciate it Lemonz1974 (talk) 00:45, March 6, 2019 (UTC) :It's been done. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:34, March 6, 2019 (UTC) I appreciate it, I’ve just become a mod, and I’m already being attacked for it, scary stuff lolLemonz1974 (talk) 23:58, March 6, 2019 (UTC) FEW Weapon Template Can you edit the template to include the number of forgeable slots and the seventh slot like in here? Are You Serious (talk) 18:14, March 10, 2019 (UTC) :A question before I make modifications to the template since I don't own the game: Do all weapons have the same number of 6 reforgable slots? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 05:02, March 11, 2019 (UTC) ::All Personal Weapons have 6 Slots, generic weapons can have 0-6, and special weapons will have one (like the Conduit weapons have one slot that contains Topsy-Turvy, but you can remove it in the Smithy and replace it with another attribute). And then the seventh slot will be for inherent skills that can't be removed, but don't take up one of the 6 reforgeable slots (like all bows have Wingslayer). (And then personal weapons also an 8th slot for the True Power/Divine Favor attributes which is where the power increase comes from) Are You Serious (talk) 13:36, March 11, 2019 (UTC) :::Alright, I edited the template, pls help me out with editing the affected weapons. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 03:55, March 12, 2019 (UTC) heroes OC's classes? This is something I've been curious for a while, but should we add the heroes OC's to the list of notable users of their classes? I don't see much reason not to.-- 15:38, March 30, 2019 (UTC) :What are these OC's classes you're referring to? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 16:00, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Like, cipher says Loki is a priest, Alfonse a lord, that sort of thing.-- 17:47, March 30, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't think that's a good idea. Heroes doesn't have a class system, doing as your suggestion would just look like we're forcing a mechanism that exists in a TCG into a game that doesn't have it. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:01, March 31, 2019 (UTC) FEH Passive Skill Database? Hi, just to check with you: Are all the passive skills entered into the database you're using for the CharSkills template? I tried entering Sigurd's B passive Crusader's Ward, and the template is displaying as "Error. See Template:CharSkills for more info." ----MoroseLark User - Talk 14:13, April 1, 2019 (UTC) :In the documentation, I made a note regarding passives that have no tier, in your case, Crusader's Ward should be written as Crusader's Ward for the template to work. If youve already seen the documentation but still didnt get what I meant, pls do correct the wording for me. Sorry for the trouble. --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:56, April 1, 2019 (UTC) full body artwork Hi, I'm just curious about one thing: Despite the original artwork from certain games being on the same level as in-game portrait, they are still used over others. Why? I know the rule about artwork from main series taking priority, but if a character's not shown fully, then why stick with it? Thx.-- 15:40, April 6, 2019 (UTC) :I understand your concern, even I myself used to hesitate to add such artworks in the infobox, though we have to consider what we really seek, not just a full body artwork, but an original depiction that later illustrators can inspire from and rework to a full body artwork. Only the early game projects have this trait probably due to their limitation in staff or so, even though these arts are only on the same level as portraits, they're far more valuable I believe. --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 16:38, April 6, 2019 (UTC) RE: Thanks Happy to help! At the moment I'm just trying to address the redlinks; eventually I'll try to flesh it out with basic rundowns and functions the way I have been for the Beast unit weapons. [[User:Flashfire212|'Sir Flare,']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Knight of']] 11:04, April 12, 2019 (UTC) :Alright, thanks again, that's good to hear. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:53, April 12, 2019 (UTC) rekka no ken? Hi, just a question: Why is it when I browse through the list of games, FE7 is shown as rekka no ken, but the page itself says blazing blade? Thx.-- 00:38, April 25, 2019 (UTC) :Which page that showed you FE7 as Rekka no Ken? We probably have to fix that as The Blazing Blade is the official english title for the game. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 01:12, April 25, 2019 (UTC) I think it was the tab in the main page.-- 01:40, April 25, 2019 (UTC) :i checked the main page and the template used on it but couldn't see anything of sort. Could you be more specific? --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 02:14, April 25, 2019 (UTC) I meant where you can navigate between content, community, media, etc. (kinda sleepy 'cause of my timezone so the words keep running away from my brain.)-- 02:35, April 25, 2019 (UTC) :Found and fixed it. Thanks and g9 =] --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 03:20, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Licensing? Does the Fire Emblem Wiki have the same Licensing Policy as Wikitroid? (example here ) (P.S. Thank you for the recent message. I read and understand the rules. I will be more careful in future typings. Sorry for the mistakes!) DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 19:06, April 29, 2019 (UTC) (Edit) the licensing issue has been solved by Are You Serious. Thank You. DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 20:01, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Picture Permission I will go ahead and ask permission first... Are these pictures useful/helpful in any way? DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 20:00, April 30, 2019 (UTC) :It's a nah to me, sorry. Basically because we already got these: File:Fess-eirika.png, File:Fess-ephraim.png. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 23:59, April 30, 2019 (UTC) :: I see...Thank you for the information. I will continue to do what I can around here. Signed: DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 21:32, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Fire Emblem Heroes Wiki Hey KhangND, I’m sure you’re familiar with me at this point. I’m cutting to the chase; Fandom has bought out Gamepedia, meaning that Fire Emblem Heroes wiki might not be functional in a little while. Now Zeldapedia and Zelda wiki are merging because of this, and a few other fandoms are doing the same thing, now I’m asking their staff right now about what their plans are, and I wanted to let you know about it. We can talk more on the discussion post I just made Lemonz1974 (talk) 02:32, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Table of Contents I don't know why, but the Table of Contents keeps appearing at the bottom of pages Are You Serious (talk) 00:46, June 11, 2019 (UTC) :I'm looking into it. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:55, June 11, 2019 (UTC) FE16 Stat Template Can you make a template for FE16 character stats? It should probably include information like this. Are You Serious (talk) 14:44, July 14, 2019 (UTC) :Hi, I've been kinda occupied lately, but don't worry this will be on the top of my to-do list on the wiki since three house's release is near. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 16:03, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Accidentally left an image floating in Nah's page when adding it, could you delete it please? Hi! I just joined a few minutes ago (mostly to upload an image for Nah's page) and I accidentally left a copy of the image floating around since I didn't know what I was doing, could you delete it for me please? AylatheGamer1 (talk) 14:13, July 20, 2019 (UTC)AylatheGamer1 :I can see that Are You Serious has taken care of that. If you have any more troubles that require immediate action, I advise contacting him since I'm not as active. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 16:01, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Incorrect Character Growth Tables Hi, I've recently noticed that every fire emblem character's growth rate tables headings have been changed. Previously the growth rate tables followed the order HP, Str, Mag, Skl, Spd, Lck, Def, Res which is appropriate and accurate. However, whenever I check a character now there are 2 new stats and resistance is gone. Currently they appear in the following order Hp, Str, Mag, Skl, Dex, Agl, Lck, Def which is incorrect and their growth rates according to each stat are now misplaced. Do you think you can assist? IronicallyBlank (talk) 02:01, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Top Navigation Hello, just pinging to state I've left a message on the forums and would appreciate a response. A problem has been identified and I'd like to discuss your interest in course-correcting. Thanks. �� Emptylord (talk) 16:21, July 26, 2019 (UTC) New Max Stats just appeared in Three Houses Hey, I just checked on Serenesforest on Fire Emblem: Three Houses, and they've just featured the Max Stats that are occurring on the individual characters, just like in Shadows of Valentia. I wanted to add the characters' Max Stats, but I don't know if any of you guys made a new CharGrowth/CharMaxStat template for Three Houses. Can any of you guys make the new template, because I don't really know how. Thank you. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 01:09, July 27, 2019 (UTC) :I made some modifications, you can use Template:CharGrowth to display max stats for 3H chars now. Example use can be seen on any SoV char pages. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 02:04, July 27, 2019 (UTC) ::You sure this is made for Three Houses, because I don't see the Charm stat on there. RadiantDawnLord (talk) 02:14, July 27, 2019 (UTC) :::Replace game parameter with 'fe16'. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 02:19, July 27, 2019 (UTC) FE16 Magic Template Can you make a template for Learned Magic for characters from Three Houses? Characters learn spells based on their levels in Reason and Faith, so it should look something like this? Are You Serious (talk) 18:51, July 27, 2019 (UTC) :✔ It's been done. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 23:43, July 27, 2019 (UTC)